


Don't Touch the Lever!

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Series: Admin's Adventures [2]
Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: admin has grian's impulse control, not in this chapter however hahaha, xisuma's smarts tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: Perhaps leaving signs for Admin not to do something isn't the best of ideas...





	Don't Touch the Lever!

**Author's Note:**

> I have gotten attached to Admin already please help

Admin had been busy with his new life, that was for sure. At night, he worked on bringing Grian back. During the day, he played with everyone. He found joy in pranking others- especially Doc and Mumbo. In fact, just yesterday, he had created a chicken bomb in Doc’s base using redstone. It was hilarious.  
Now he was at Mumbo’s witch farm, messing with the levers. The Xisuma part of him screeched not to do that but the Grian part of him ignored him. They were shiny levers! He couldn’t help but to spot one hidden away. “...”  
‘Should I?’ He thought. It seemed tempting, especially since it seemed to lead somewhere. ‘Mumbo could have awesome goodies hidden behind! Like a gunpowder storage!’ Despite not having the need for firework rockets, he found it fun to use them to boost his speed. Happy with his decision, he walked over to the lever and read the sign.  
“Admin, I know you’ve been on a pranking streak but please don’t touch this. Even if you do, you can’t get in. You’re far too tall. -Mumbo.”  
Admin blinked and thought to himself. ‘Too tall, eh? We’ll see about that!’ He pulled the lever and a 1 ½ block high tunnel opened up. Mumbo was right. He was too tall.  
‘Oh, but I can take a challenge! Watch this, Mumbo Jumbo!’ He crouched down and folded his wings tightly against his body, squeezing in. He found that he had to inch his way through like a worm but he was sure that it’d be worth it!  
The walls were tight and the height feeling even tighter, though that was thanks to his massive wings. ‘Admin, you look fucking ridicolous doing this shit… But it’ll be fun!’   
It took about 30 minutes for him to wiggle through to a 1 block high space. He got about wing deep then found himself… stuck. A lever was just out of his reach too! Admin squirmed and thrashed about but only hurt himself in the process.  
‘Nice going, Grian part of me. Last time I let you make a decision…’ Part of him wanted to call for help. He had, after all, built his communicator into his mask. He could call out if he really wanted to. But, some part of him wanted to be stubborn. To not accept defeat and admit that he did exactly what Mumbo said not to!  
He could do this! He attempted to wiggle backwards. Nothing. Forwards? Nope. Roll around? Ouch, definitely no! All of his movement forced him into a skewed position with one wing spread above his head and the over trapped under his right arm. He legs were bunched up and his face pressed against a wall.  
‘Am I going to give up, yet? Nope!’ He thrashed about in a final ditch effort but only got stuck even more- if that was even possible. ‘Okay, I’m giving up…’  
He spoke into his communicator, wincing at how his voice echoed loudly. “Guys? I made a reckless decision and I’m stuck…” Mumbo’s voice came through the other end.  
“You touched the lever in my witch farm, didn’t you?”  
“Yes. How did you know?”  
“I’ve been watching you squirm like an idiot for the past 10 minutes.”  
Admin glanced back the best he could and saw that Mumbo had opened the exit just enough for Doc, Ren, and Tango to see. They were all trying to stifle laughter. “I was waiting for you to call for help,” Mumbo stated slyly.   
Admin glared and lowered his head the best he could. Doc and Ren took one leg while Mumbo and Tango took the other. Everyone pulled.  
Admin squawked. He fucking squawked. Doc and Ren let go to laugh loudly as Tango and Mumbo tried to keep pulling without breaking into giggles. Eventually, all of them fell back and laughed loudly. Even Admin found himself laughing.  
“If we get you out, will you promise not to touch any of my levers again?” Mumbo asked between chuckles.  
“For a week, tops.” Admin’s reply made Mumbo cackle before he got the others to pull him out. Admin crashed into everyone with a squawk but it was all in good fun, anyways.   
“Oh, blimey. I already had a small enough Grian messing with my stuff. Now I have a large winged mix getting stuck in my stuff!”


End file.
